


Stupendous

by TheOneWithWritersBlock



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithWritersBlock/pseuds/TheOneWithWritersBlock
Summary: I’m not a normal six year old.  I’m so much more than that.  I’m special.  I’m powerful.  I am… stupendous!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

On the top of the building that serves as the main headquarters for CalvinCo, two figures were locked in an endless struggle. The blue figure sidestepped a punch from the red figure and punched the red figure in the chest with his energy enhanced fist.

The red figure flew back through the air, skidding across the rooftop. The figure stopped just inches away from the edge of the rooftop.

_know what you’re thinking. I’m just six years old. What right do I have to be locked in an eternal struggle? Well, it’s more likely than you might think. I’m not a normal six year old._

_A lot’s been leading up to this moment. The final clash. What, you don’t believe me? I guess I’ll just have to tell you._

_It all started a lifetime ago. Last week. I had just woken up for another eventful day._

“CALVIN!” my mom called from downstairs. “I’M COMING UPSTAIRS. YOU BETTER BE READY FOR SCHOOL WHEN I GET THERE!”

I jumped up out of bed, already fully dressed (I realized a long time ago that that saved me precious time in the morning) and bolted to my desk. My backpack was on the floor, completely packed and ready to go to school.

I jumped over a pile of clothes and sat at my desk just as the door opened.

“CAL-” my mom abruptly stopped when she saw that I wasn’t in bed. “Calvin?” she said when she saw me at the desk.

“Yes?” I said casually. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just looking over my homework.” I held up the homework on my desk. “My grades aren’t the best, so I decided to double check everything.”

“Oh,” my mom said, taken aback. “Well, you better get going. The bus is almost here.”

“Of course, Mom. I’ll be right down.”

My mom walked off in a daze, no doubt to dig out her secret child psychology books again.

I shoved my homework into my backpack, whispered a quick goodbye to my sleeping friend, and ran across the room to the door. I paused in the doorway, and then turned back. There, draped over the edge of my wardrobe, was a red cape and cowl. I’d only just gotten them back after my last escapade with them.

I considered it for a few seconds before making a decision. I ran back to the wardrobe, shoved the costume in my bag, and ran back through the door, this time not stopping at all.

_I told you before: I’m not a normal six year old. I’m so much more than that. I’m special. I’m powerful. I am… stupendous!_


	2. Chapter 2

The bus ride was uneventful. It took me to school. Not exactly that much that can happen on a bus. Well, not this bus, at least. The journey from the bus to my first class was just as uneventful. It was completely normal. Just another normal day. At least, I thought so.  
  
It was when I was sitting in my seat, idly watching all the other students march into class that things changed. There was a new kid. Someone that I had never seen before. Yet also someone who looked strangely familiar.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that he had… blue hair? Not exactly normal on someone, but not too unusual either. It was just… different. He was wearing a blue shirt with horizontal white stripes, as well as white pants. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but there was something strangely familiar with this guy.  
  
He glanced around the room, spotted an empty desk, and sat down. Right next to me. He looked me straight in the eye, nodded, and then busied himself with digging some books out of his backpack. He lined them up on his desk, and then just stared attentively at the front of the room.  
  
My teacher, Miss Wormwood, walked into the room right as the bell rang.  
  
“Alright, settle down,” Miss Wormwood said, even though it was relatively quiet in the class. “Now, today we have a new student in this class. Calvin?”  
  
“Yes?” I answered, at the exact same time as the kid next to me. I turned to stare at him in bewilderment, at the same time as he did.  
  
“Redshirted Calvin,” Miss Wormwood corrected. I wrenched my eyes away from the new kid and back up to Miss Wormwood.  
  
“I’d like you to meet your new classmate, Calvin Copii. As his new neighbor, I expect you to show him around until he knows the school. Understand?”  
  
“Yes Miss Wormwood,” I said, more out of instinct than anything.  
  
“Excellent. Now, if you’ll open your books to page 37…”  
  
I tuned out Miss Wormwood’s voice and turned back to stare at this new kid. This other Calvin. As I was staring at him, he turned to face me. And smirked.  
  
It was that smirk that made my blood run cold. It was that smirk that clued me in to what exactly this other Calvin was. He was… horrendous!


End file.
